La Bella y La Bestia
by dbzangie4ever
Summary: Basado en cancion de la Bella y La bestia de Porta. Ambos se convirtieron en adultos juntos, después de casarse su matrimonio no va bien conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hayato le es infiel y comienza a golpear a Bra, pero no esta sola. Otra vez pésimo Summary. entren por favor!


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, uno que otro si es mío.

Parejas: OccxBra- Goten xBra (al final)-TrunksxPan (relleno)

Summary: Basado en la Bella y La bestia de Porta. Ambos se convirtieron en adultos juntos, después de casarse su matrimonio no va bien conforme pasaba el tiempo, Hayato le es infiel y comienza a golpear a Bra, pero no esta sola. Otra vez pésimo Summary.

Advertencias: un poco de violencia hacia la mujer. UA

Edades: Hayato: 17-22 (al casarse)-27(al tener a Yua)-32.

Bra: (la misma que Hayato)

Pan: (un año menor que Bra)

Trunks: 3 años mayor que Pan

Goten: un año menor que Trunks y Dos años mayor que Pan

Yua: 5 años

Ritsuka: 7 años

* * *

Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia

(Ella era bella, frágil como una rosa,)

Ella era Bra Brief, la chica más bella, tierna y dulce del instituto…

(Él era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos)

El era Hayato Fujimina, el chico mas apuesto, popular y arrogante del instituto…

(Único el día que les ataron esposas…)

-Me gustas mucho Bra, se mi novia por favor- le dijo el chico de cabellos rubios a una sorprendida y sonrojada Bra.

-d-de a-acuerdo-tartamudeo nerviosa con una bella sonrisa dulce que el devolvió de forma ladina, se inclino a ella y la beso en los labios.

(Ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos…)

5 años después…

-Bra Brief. ¿Acepta a Hayato Fujimina para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, serle fiel en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?- recito el sacerdote, aquel día de su boda.

-acepto- dijo sonriendo con timidez y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El sacerdote recito lo mismo para Hayato y Bra cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Acepto.

El sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer. La pareja de recién casados se besaron sellando su unión.

(Todo marchaba bien, eso parecía en su primera luna de miel juró serle de por vida fiel…)

-siempre te amare Bra-murmuro Hayato besando a su peli azul con mucha ternura despojándola de su ropa.

-¿siempre me serás fiel?-susurro ella algo insegura.

-claro, eres única para mí.

Y aquella noche de su luna de miel fue su primera noche de pasión.

(Y ella a él, una historia como otra cualquiera…)

Otros 5 años después…

-seremos una gran familia feliz, te amo Hayato-dijo Bra después de dar a luz a su primera hija de cabellos rubios y los ojos azules de Bra.

-hm, eso está bien-fue lo único que contesto viendo a su hija con dulzura.

(Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan…)

Bra termino de alistar a su pequeña hija Yua* para su primer día en el jardín, su marido bajo ya arreglado para irse a trabajar, les dedico una mirada seca a su esposa e hija con semblante indiferente.

-hasta al rato-mascullo con frivolidad pasando de largo a ambas oji azules.

Bra lo tomo de un brazo con expresión preocupada;-cariño, ¿no piensas desayunar?

Hayato no la volteo a ver, se sacudió con suavidad el brazo de Bra:- no. Desayunare allá-respondió saliendo del pent house.

-mami, ¿Qué le paso a papi?-pregunto su hija con inocencia, Bra la miro con ternura.

-nada muñequita, solo esta estresado por tanto trabajo- le respondió sonriéndole maternalmente-anda ve por tus cosas y vámonos al jardín que se nos hace tarde.

Yua obedeció y corrió a su habitación por su mochila.

(Se cansan, ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega, ciega de amor...)

Hayato regreso del trabajo algo cansado. Bra corrió para abrazarlo y besarlo, pero el rubio no le devolvió ninguno de los dos, solo la separo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Estoy cansado Bra, hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo- espeto con frialdad.

-entiendo cariño-le acaricio una mejilla con dulzura- duerme un rato, yo te despierto para la cena.-le dio un casto beso en los labios, Hayato asintió y subió escaleras arriba.

-¿y papi?-dijo la pequeña rubia entrando al living de la pent, Bra la volteo a ver.

-papi está dormido, mí cielo, pobre ¿no crees? Tiene mucho trabajo.-le dijo a su hija inclinándose a ella y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-pobre de mí papi…-exclamo la pequeña con tristeza.

(…Pero no aguanta la monotonía...)

Miro insinuante a su marido vestida con un babydoll rojo, se subió a gatas en la cama y beso el cuello de su marido el cual trabajaba en su laptop.

-Hayato-Kun, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y me muero por qué me hagas tuya.

-ahora no Bra, estoy trabajando- espeto con brusquedad claramente irritado, Bra lo miro con ojos llorosos.

-pero Haya…-comenzó a protestar.

trabajar tranquilo-la interrumpió tajante.

-está bien- murmuro cabizbaja acostándose a su lado.

(y el ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía..)

El rubio revisaba unos papeles importantes (contratos) de otras empresas, en eso entra una mujer de cabellos verdes claros y ojos violetas con buen cuerpo, se acerco a el cotoneando sus caderas de manera provocativa, Hayato la devoraba con la mirada.

La mujer se subió al escritorio tirando los papeles mirando fijamente a Hayato con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Hayato-Kun ¿Por qué no me haces tuya de nuevo?-dijo ella con su voz chillona besándolo, Hayato le devolvió el beso con fiereza tomándola del trasero.

-como ordenes-le subió la falda y después las bragas, el se bajo los pantalones junto con sus bóxers y entro en la mujerzuela con salvajismo.

"¡esto es vida! No quedarme solo con una mujer. "pensó embistiendo con brusquedad a la peli verde la cual gemía como loca posesa.

(o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas…)

-Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota, ¿qué estúpida no creen?-comento el rubio con indiferencia a sus amigos y ex-compañeros del futbol americano en un bar-burdel.

Los grandulones se carcajearon divertidos alzando un pulgar a Hayato en señal de aprobación.

-¡ese es el Hayato que conocíamos!- aullaron al unisonó

- ¡hay que celebrarlo con varias zorras mas una orgia!-cacareo uno de ellos.

Los demás aullaron alegres y arrastraron a su amigo rubio con ellos.

(Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta, ya dudaba, Tantas noches sola, cuantas horas de la madrugada)

Bra estaba sentada en el sillón viendo con ansiedad el reloj moverse marcando cada minuto, segundo y hora. Con el semblante preocupado pues era ya el cuarto mes que su marido le hacía lo mismo. Llegar tarde hasta las 4:35 am o incluso un día completo.

Pero siempre se preguntaba: "¿no estará con otra?" aunque fuera así ella lo negaba. Amaba demasiado a Hayato como para darse cuenta de sus infidelidades.

-no-sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos-¿donde estas Hayato?- murmuro para si dándole otro sorbo a su café.

(…La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,)

Yua y Bra regresaban del hogar de Trunks y Pan, los dos eran familiares de Bra, Trunks siendo el hermano mayor de Bra y el presidente de la CC y Pan su mejor amiga y cuñada por estar casada con el peli lila.

Entraron a la pent house, Cargaba a su hija dormida cansada después de haber jugado con Ritsuka.

Se extraño al ver el pantalón ejecutivo de su marido tirado en el sofá. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, subió a su hija para dejarla en su cama, una vez hecho se detuvo en seco al escuchar gemidos y gruñidos de placer procedentes del cuarto que ella compartía con Hayato.

Se dirigió con sigilo a la habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta…

Su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Hayato se encontraba desnudo y embistiendo a una mujer de cabellos castaños en las mismas condiciones, un sollozo se escapo de sus temblorosos labios espantando a los amantes.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-sollozo entre gritos y lagrimas.

(Te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa y es que el perdón será tu debilidad…)

-Bra, por favor perdóname-suplico el rubio dándole a su esposa una bella rosa roja, la doceava que le daba en

pero cada que Hayato le daba una rosa consideraba perdonarlo por su infidelidad aquellos días.

La Brief no dormía junto a él,.

"_lo que no sabía era que el numero de rosas que le dio, representan el número de mujeres con las que él estuvo"._

(Pero lo que pasa una vez siempre sucede una vez más…)

-¡me prometiste que no me serias de nuevo infiel!-grito Bra sin parar de llorar tapándole los ojos a su pequeña para que no presenciara la escena más de lo que hizo, Yua igual lloraba.

Bra miraba con dolor a su marido, este se acomodaba el traje de empresario. Atrás de el había una mujer de cabellos rubios cenizos con ojos verdes oliva, esta miraba con superioridad a Bra con una sonrisa burlona.

(Este cuento no es eterno, debo salir ponerle un fin…)

-te lo digo una vez mas Bra, ponle fin a las infidelidades de tu marido, ¡el no te merece!-insistió Pan consolando a su amiga, que no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente refugiada en los brazos de la peli negra. Aun lado de Bra estaba Trunks acariciando la espalda a Bra dándole apoyo, en los ojos azules de Trunks reflejaban furia al igual que su mandíbula apretada. Quería asesinar a su cuñado y proteger a su hermanita.

Ritsuka jugaba con Yua en un intento de animarla, pero en los ojos de ambos infantes se veía tristeza, Yua aun no se creía que su adorado padre engañara a su querida mamá y los de Ritsuka preocupados por su amada primita.

-todo acabara Pan, te aseguro que mañana será solo un horrible recuerdo, el me ama estoy segura no me volverá a herir con sus infidelidades.-dijo Bra con una seca sonrisa. Creándose falsas ilusiones de nuevo.

(Empiezan las discusiones, parece que a él no le gustan,)

-¡ya basta que me dejes como una cornuda! ¡¿No ves como manchas mi reputación?!-bramo Bra al volver a encontrar a su marido con otra mujer. El sinvergüenza no la miro, ni pidió disculpas.

-mira Bra, yo no quiero pelear contigo, será mejor que te marches.-mascullo con frialdad volteando a verla con infinito desprecio.

(se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a Bella le asusta, Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón  
y el primer puñetazo,)

-¿para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a acostarte con cualquier zorra?-espeto entre dientes, la mirada de Hayato cambio a una más oscura, furiosa y frívola. Se acerco peligrosamente a Bra asustándola.

Pues estas zorras tienen más experiencia que tu-espeto dándole un fuerte empujón tirándola al suelo, Bra se levanto sorprendida.

-¡eres un imbécil!- grito comenzando a derramar lagrimas, Hayato le dio un puñetazo en su bello rostro reventándole el labio y dejándole un feo moretón en su ojo.

(Te conformas con un perdón y un simple abrazo...)

-¡por dios Bra!-gimió levantándola del suelo, viendo horrorizado las heridas que le causo a su esposa.

Bra se estremeció del miedo sin mirarlo a los ojos, temblando por el llanto y miedo contenido.

-perdóname por favor…-lloriqueo abrazándola.

(No quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perderlo pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y miedo...)

-no te preocupes Haya-Kun ya paso-susurro Bra con voz temblorosa. Tenía mucho pánico y miedo por que la vuelva a golpear e impotencia por no saberse defender. Pero aun así no le dio más importancia al asunto. Lo amaba mucho y temía perderlo.

-no volverá a pasar, mi amor. Te lo juro-prometió besándole las partes heridas de su cara y en la frente, ella solo asintió una vez más creándose falsas ilusiones.

(No puedes creerlo todavía, ¡después de tantos años!..)

Aun no lo podía creer que su dulce rubio la haya golpeado, le haya sido infiel. No cuando eran felices con una hija.

Se miro al espejo, su labio inferior había sanado un poco pero su ojo seguía peor. Hayato entro al baño arreglado con un esmoquin negro, mientras que Bra usaba un vestido strapless morado, pues iba a ver reunión de la empresa Fujimina y la CC.

-Bra, si te preguntan que te paso en tu ojo y en el labio, diles que te resbalaste en el baño o algo.-le ordeno revisándole sus heridas.

-claro.-murmuro haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su rubio le presiono con suavidad el moretón.

(...El silencio no te ayuda,)

-¡a mí no me engañas Bra!-grito Pan encolerizada por la mentira que le dijo su amiga sobre su ojo-se que te lo hizo ese estúpido, tu silencio no solucionara nada, si no sabes que hacer yo sé: ¡demándalo! No será la primera ni única vez que te golpee.-por favor créeme. Si no quieres más problemas demándalo.

Mi hermana tiene razón Bra, no te quedes en silencio solo por temor a que el te golpee-espeto Goten, el cual visito a su hermana y su mejor amigo. El escucho lo que discutían y se enfureció. Pues no solo el rubio le robo al amor de su vida, ¡ahora la golpea!

-ese imbécil no tiene y jamás tendrá autoridad sobre ti, no le perteneces pero tu te dejas dándole más autoridad sobre ti-Goten se acerco a Bra y le acaricio una mejilla sonrojando a Bra-tu te mereces mucho mas Bra-le susurro dolido separándose de ella para después alejarse.

Hayato vio todo y no pudo evitarlo, se enfureció. Tomo a Bra de un brazo y se la llevo a su auto.

Al llegar a la pent la aventó hacia dentro con brusquedad haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo, viendo con terror a Hayato, el cual la miraba con ojos asesinos.

(No puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte, no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte...)

No pudo detener el puñetazo en su rostro, no lo vio venir y de nuevo no se pudo defender a las patadas en su estomago y rostro. Solo sollozaba rezándole a Kami-sama de que le diera suerte. Suerte de seguir viva después de aquella golpiza.

(Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya para siempre…)

Hayato volvió a golpear a Bra para después violarla brutalmente callando sus suplicas con golpes, cuando se separo la tomo del cabello obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-no te quiero cerca de ese imbécil y escúchame bien "cariño "si no eres mía no lo serás de nadie ¡¿entiendes?!

Bra susurro un "si" sin dejar de llorar.

(Bella no podía más, el cada día era más bestia…)

Era ya la catorceava vez que la violaba, Bra no ha parado de llorar desde ese entonces, muy maltratada. Física y emocionalmente. Ya no sabía que hacer. Ya no lo aguantaba. No lo amaba lo odiaba.

(Cuando ella quiso hablar, ya era demasiado tarde…se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal…)

Decidida a hablar con las autoridades tomo sus cosas y las de su hija, había llegado al extremo demandaría a su marido. Tomo la mano de su niña la cual estaba llena de moretones al igual que sus brazos, Hayato se atrevió a golpearla varias veces que le reprochaba las infidelidades con su madre o cuando no lo obedecía.

-vámonos mi cielo-murmuro apretando la mano de su hija con suavidad.

Corrieron en dirección a la comisaria casi al llegar chocaron con Hayato.

-¿A dónde pensaban ir?-farfullo con una voz espelúznate, Yua se abrazo a su madre con miedo y Bra finalmente lo comprendió y lo acepto.

_Vivió al lado de un demonio…_

Hayato cargo con brusquedad a Yua y tomo a Bra de un brazo llevándolas de nuevo al pent house ignorando sus suplicas.

'La Bella y la Bestia''

Prefiero no contaros el final…

Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir

Hayato encerró a Yua y Bra en el sótano, ignorando los gritos de suplica por parte de ambas.

— ¡mas te vale que te calles Bra!-bramo abriendo la puerta dispuesto a darle una golpiza, pero Yua se interpuso entre ellos en ademan protector—¡quítate mocosa!—grito dándole una fuerte cachetada tirándola al suelo y abriéndole una herida sangrante en su cabecita.

— ¡Yua! —chillo Bra angustiada abrazándola con fuerza, Hayato saco un cuchillo…

Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás  
callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad  
me has convertido en un triste numero más  
Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición

El rubio quiso acuchillar a su esposa e hija, fue cuando Pan apareció de la nada protegiendo a su amiga y sobrina, mirando desafiante a Hayato.

—quítate estúpida o te mato junto con ellas—siseo con voz amenazante, se acerco mas y justo cuando iba a encajarle en el pecho el cuchillo a Pan una mano se interpuso.

-ni a mi esposa, ni a mi hermana ni mucho menos a mi sobrina me las amenazas, estúpido miserable-mascullo Trunks con voz siniestra apretando la mano de Hayato con fuerza arrancándole un grito desgarrador.

Unos agentes del FBI entraron y Trunks soltó a su futuro ex cuñado para que lo esposaran. Y así fue.

-Hayato Fujimina queda arrestado por maltrato conyugal e infantil-dijo uno de los agentes llevándose a un rubio en shock.

Trunks miro a su hermana y sobrina, con tristeza al ver a su hermana llorar sin consuelo aun abrazando a su hija que apenas y se podía mantener despierta.

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión

Desde el día que arrestaron a su esposo y su hija fue al hospital en estado de coma por el daño en su cráneo, Bra parecía un Zombi, no dormía y apenas y comía.

Trunks y Pan se la llevaron a vivir con ellos, no hablaba nada solo recordaba cuando Hayato la golpeaba con brusquedad cuando ella se lamentaba por haberse casado con él. Las veces que la violo...convirtiéndola en otra más de sus zorras…

La prensa la entrevisto, pues su historia era muy buena para aconsejar a las mujeres con la misma situación.

No quiso hablar de su fallido matrimonio pero si aconsejar a las mujeres y madres que inmediatamente de que sus maridos o novios las maltraten los denuncien.

Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento…

Aunque aun lloraba por su desgracia, daría cualquier cosa por cambiar la actitud de su ahora ex marido.

Hayato jamás hizo caso del sufrimiento que le causaba a Bra, aunque ella deseaba que la comprendiera y se arrepintiera…

Pero estaba feliz. Había ayudado a varias mujeres con problemas similares al de ella, incluso pasaba más tiempo con Goten, ya hasta sentía un amor inmenso a él.

Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y trace una nueva trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento.

Su historia se hizo más y más famosa con el pasar de los días y meses, nunca se repitió. Eso quería Bra que su historia se dispersara para que no se vuelva a repetir.

Yua despertó de su coma hace tiempo. Ambas salieron adelante, lo superaron junto con la ayuda de Goten.

(La Bella y la Bestia)

(Sé más fuerte, camina hacia adelante, no te rindas..)

-¿viste princesa? Lo superaste, te estás volviendo una mujer fuerte-la alago Goten cargándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

Bra se quedo hipnotizada por su mirada, cerró sus ojos inclinándose a él y lo beso con amor…  
(No te quedes en silencio…)

-te amo Goten-le susurro a pocos centímetros de sus labios, Goten sonrió algo ruborizado-quiero la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz…a tu lado.

-yo igual princesa, tu y Yua lo son todo para mi, te prometo hacerlas felices-le prometió con sinceridad besándola una y otra vez.

-eso espero Goten-murmuro con un tono de voz fingidamente amenazante.

-lo prometo-y la volvió a besar.

-¡los cache!-exclamo Yua viéndolos traviesa junto con Ritsuka desde los escalones. (Estaban en casa de Trunks y Pan).

-¡YUA!-ambos sonrieron juguetones, Goten cargo a Yua y Bra a Ritsuka haciéndoles cosquillas en sus estómagos. Ambos infantes reían fuertemente con dos lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¡ya jajajaja párenle!-se quejaba Ritsuka.

-jajajaja ¡basta! jajaja ¡mi pancita!-chillaba Yua entre risas.

La nueva pareja dejo de hacerles cosquillas a los niños, Ritsuka y Yua, ya compuestos se acomodaron en el regazo de Goten y Bra.

-¿algo que nos quieran decir?-dijo Ritsuka en un tono de sospecha.

-niños, Goten y yo ya somos novios-dijo Bra con una sonrisa contagiando a sus tres acompañantes.

-cuídala bien…papá-dijo Yua dándoles su aprobación, Goten sonrió emocionado y la abrazo con ternura.

-lo hare.

Mas tarde todos se enteraron de su relación, Trunks y Pan confiaban en Goten después de todo era un Son y ellos siempre son nobles…

Lo que empezó mal termino bien…

F.I.N

* * *

**N/A: **

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Fue una inspiración de mi amado grupo rapero Porta, la canción muy linda y congenio bien con Bra, pero no la odio para ponerla en situaciones así.**

**¡Muy pronto subiré heridas en el corazón!**

**¡Dejen review por favor!**

**¡Que tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año 2013!**


End file.
